Sara's baby
by CutePoison
Summary: A Prison break Halloween story with Michael and Sara
1. Chapter 1

Sara had never felt so sick in her life. She was 3 months along in her pregnancy and the morning sickness, instead of improving was only getting worse. And the cravings were horrible! She found herself craving the strangest things. Yesterday she had eaten a whole tub of lard. She didn't think she would ever get all the grease off of her teeth. That night when Michael kissed her, he had pulled away making a face. She laughed now remembering the look on his face.  
She suddenly felt herself craving a bowl of rice krispies and coke so she made her way into the kitchen to fill a bowl.

When Michael arrived home from work, Sara was no where to be found.  
He thought he remembered her saying she would be home that night, so when she didn't answer her cell phone he began to worry. He searched the entire house looking for her and then made his way out to the backyard.

What he saw out there curled all 8 of his toes.  
Sara was sitting naked in front of the dog house eating the family pet. He watched in horror as she brought up what could only be Tattoo the dog's small intestine. Michael felt his gorge rise as she stuffed it in her gore covered mouth and began to chew. He looked around the backyard at the carnage and barely made it to a bush before losing his lunch. "Sara", he said calmly as he approached her. "Put down the dog". Sara glanced up at him and snarled. As Michael walked towards her Sara dropped the dog. She then eased herself in to a crouching position. She was snarling and spitting as he came towards her. The genius in Michael told him he shouldn't get any closer to his wife, but the love he felt for her clouded his pretty head. "Sara" he said gently holding up his hand as he continued to approach. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to get you some help". But when she stood up and charged at him, he screamed. "Sara! No"! He had barely stepped aside when she barreled passed him. She ran into a bush and went down.

Michael rushed to her, and seeing that she was unconscious, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed. He pulled the comforter over her blood covered naked body, and stood watching her worriedly as she moaned and grunted. But then she began talking in a voice that sounded like a stoned munchkin, and started tossing her head back and forth. Suddenly Sara stopped and just as Michael was about to call an ambulance, she opened her eyes. "Michael"? She said in confusion. "What happened"? And then turning her head to the side, she coughed up a lump of dog fur.

Michael covered his mouth at the sight of the dog fur trying not to think of the cute, cuddly Tattoo. He had given Tattoo to Sara on their first wedding anniversary. He pushed the memory away and tried to concentrate on the bloody woman he called his wife. Sara began to sit up and Michael felt himself involuntarily take a few steps back from her. She was looking at him with a dazed and confused expression on her face. Michael told himself maybe she had just inhaled too many cleaning supplies that day. But he knew that wasn't a likely cause for munching fur, among other things. Sara looked at her arms in horror. As her eyes surveyed her blood soaked appearance she began to scream. Michael rushed to her and taking her in to his arms he began to rock her. He was trying to calm her down. She was blubbering incoherently about the blood and gore covering her when Michael felt her stiffen in his arms.

Sara began to arch her back in a sexual manner pressing her chest into Michael's. Michael whimpered as she began to nibble lightly on his neck. "Sara"? He whined worriedly. She growled a feral growl and pulled his mouth down onto her blood covered lips. Michael gagged at the taste of blood from her invading tongue. He pulled back from her and she barely missed his pretty face as her snapping teeth reached out to bite him.  
He stumbled off the bed and onto the floor and scooted away from the bed to get away from her. He found himself wishing he had a tattoo to get him out of this one, or at least three years to think of a plan. When his back hit the wall he pushed himself up to a standing position. Sara was crouched on the bed, her eyes glowing red and then turning to green like the freakin' Christmas display from hell. She was staring at him like she wanted to eat him. Michael thinking of poor Tattoo's fate, decided to make a run for it.

Michael ran through the house with Sara on his heels. She was screaming, "Why did you lie to me, Michael? I left the door unlocked, what else do you want from me? Is this real enough for you, Michael? Is THIS REAL, MICHAEL"!?!?! She was chasing him with her arms out stretched. He felt her swipe at him as he went down the stairs. He could almost feel her hot breath on his neck. She had lost it. He was wondering if she had a secret stash of morphine he could shoot her up with to calm her down. He ran into the kitchen with her still on his heels. She chased him around the island in the middle. They went round and round. On the second lap around Sara reached and grabbed a huge knife. And brandishing it with a new fervor, she increased her speed.

Michael increased his own speed to keep out of the way of the knife she was swinging at him. She was crying now saying she was so sorry. So very sorry about all of this. "It's the baby Michael, the baby is making me do this"! She screamed as she chased him. "Sara", he said all out of breath in his sexy voice. "Please stop this. Please, just put down the knife and I'll get some help for you", he pleaded. Sara, tired of chasing him, jumped onto the island and stood hovering over Michael. "Why do you have to be so pretty"? She sneered breathlessly. "Why do you have to be so smart? Why--do--you--have--to--push--my--buttons"?!?!?! And then with a primal scream, she leapt at him, knife swinging.

Michael grabbed Sara and somehow managed to dodge the knife at the same time. Easing her to the floor he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it making her drop the knife. It dropped to the floor, landing on Michael's foot, severing his 2 remaining toes. He screamed in pain and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman. Limping now, he made his way to the closet in the hall by the front door. He eased her down to the floor, and opening the door, he shoved her in and shut it with a bang. He then slid down with his back against the door and began to examine his foot.

Michael put his hands over his ears to drown out the sounds of Sara's wailing. She had tried pounding on the door, and kicking it and when that failed she had started begging him. Now she wailed. Michael   
looked down at his severed toes and pulling his shirt over his head he ripped a crude bandage from it. He looked down at his tattooed covered chest wondering how everything had come to this. When Sara forgave him it had been the happiest day in his life, well other than the day she agreed to marry him. He flinched as he wrapped his foot in the shirt. Then, telling himself that he would find a way to help Sara, he pulled himself to his feet. "Michael"? Said Sara her voice muffled and weak. "I don't feel so well. I think I'm bleeding, I think I might be losing the baby"! She said beginning to sound panicked. "Please, Michael, let me out"!


	2. Chapter 2

Michael didn't know what to do. Sara sounded like herself, but what if it was a trick? What if she was in there waiting for him to open the door, just so that she could pounce? He leaned his head back against the door trying to think what he should do. If the baby really were in danger she might lose it. If she really were bleeding, Sara might bleed to death. He knew that he had to open the door. He couldn't just leave her in there not knowing if she and the baby were in danger. Steeling himself, Michael turned around. And resting his head on the door for a moment, he took a deep breath. He put his shaking hand on the door knob, and then turning it, he opened the door.

When Michael opened the door, Sara was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach. She was moaning and groaning, but it was too dark for Michael to see if she were bleeding or not. He bent down to look at her, telling himself that it was 'his Sara'. His Sara was back, she had to be. He got a little closer to her trying to be brave. He had never been more afraid of anyone in his life. And that included his run in with Abruzzi in what he liked to refer to as his 'toe accident'. "Michael"? She asked reaching for him. Michael held his breath and reached for her outstretched hand. "Sara", he said gently. "Let's get you out of there". He pulled her out, careful not to cause any harm to her or the baby. She wrapped her arms around him and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the living room couch.

Once on the couch, Sara lay back and closed her eyes resting.  
After examining her as best he could Michael pulled a warm throw over her to keep her warm. She was bleeding a little, and he was worried she might be having a miscarriage. He was pacing the living room, talking to Lincoln on the phone. "It's like she's possessed, Linc", said Michael as he passed the couch once more in his pacing. "Mike, listen, there's no such thing as possession. When V was pregnant she was like another person. Some of the stuff she did was pretty wild little brother", said Lincoln on the other end of the line. "The bleeding though, now that could be serious", added Linc. I would take her to the emergency room". Michael, who had been glancing at Sara each time he passed by the couch, froze when she sat up. She looked up at him and a strange smile played across her face. Michael stood frozen looking at her as her eyes rolled up in her head. And then she started swaying her body to a beat Michael's ears were deaf to. She pulled herself to her feet still swaying. Michael began to back away from her. He dropped the phone and was still backing up when she ran at him. She knocked him over and Wrapped her sticky hands around his throat and began to squeeze. The phone lay a few feet, and Michael thought he heard Linc screaming on the other end of the line. "Help, he managed to squeak out". Then Sara let go of his neck and stood up.  
Michael rolled away clutching his neck, coughing. He was gulping in huge amounts of the precious air his lungs had been screaming for, when she kicked him in the face. He sprawled onto his back and barely had time to register the fireplace poker as it slammed into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara raised the poker and slammed it into him again. Then she held it up above her head like a sword. Michael lay looking up at her. 'His Sara' was really gone. He held his hands out to try to stop the blow, but when she brought the poker down it went straight in to his heart.

Michael gasped and sat up in bed, his body covered in sweat.  
He sat there with his heart pounding in the darkened bedroom trying to control his breathing. He looked over at his peacefully sleeping wife, telling himself it was just a bad dream. She had been at the emergency room that evening with a little spotting, but the doctor said she was fine. She just needed to take it easy for a little bit. Michael figuring his worry had caused the crazy dream, wiped his face on the bed sheet and lay back on the mattress. Sara beside him stirred a little and moaned in her sleep. She was sleeping on her side with her face turned away from him. He slid closer to her and put his arm around her, resting his palm on her pregnant belly. She moaned a little and then waking up, said, "Michael"? "Yeah"? He said burying his face in her fragrant hair. He loved the smell of her. "Is everything ok"? She asked yawning. He looked at the clock, 3am.  
"Yeah, just a bad dream, Sara, but I'm ok", he said kissing her shoulder. "Mike"? She said. "Yeah"? Michael said. "I'm hungry", said Sara. And Michael just laughed.

THE END


End file.
